How It All Began
by star169
Summary: Troy was kind enough to ask the new girl at school to sit with him and his mates. But was it for a friendship or romance?


As Gabriela Montez was sitting in her usual seat during lunch break, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. It was her second day at East High Middle School and she still hadn't made one friend. Tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her being friendless. She forced herself to look down into her pasta, making sure not to look up. The last thing she needed was to be nicknamed the school's cry-a-baby.

At that very moment Troy Bolten, the school's Basketball Team Captain and most dateable guy, happened to be walking past with his crowd of fellow basket ballers' and cheerleaders'. He noticed Gabriella crying and shook of his friends to see what was up with her.

"Hey, are you new here?" asked Troy, sitting down beside her.

"Sort of," replied Gabriella, wiping away her tears, "it's my second day here."

"I've never seen you around before. Do you want to sit with my mates?" asked Troy whilst pointing to his mates whom were all flirting with the cheerleaders.

This being the best offer Gabriella had had all day; she nodded and walked beside Troy, carrying her tray of pasta.

"Hey guys' this is Gabriella," declared Troy as he gestured Gabriella to sit down.

"Hey Gabbi, is it alright if I call you that?" asked Zeke looking at the 'sort of' new girl.

"Yeah, it's fine," replied Gabbi, looking down at her plate. She was always shy in front of new people.

By now her lunch was getting cold, so she sat down and ate it silently. After she had finished, she wiped her mouth and went to the bin to trash away the plate and empty tray.

Troy followed Gabbi, hoping that he would pursue her to sit with them every lunch, but the bell went and he had no chance. Basketball practice was on, and he couldn't be late for it.

Gabriella walked towards the doors of the cafeteria to the main hall of the school, when she heard her name being called out. She turned around and saw Zeke and Chad, waving there arms frantically wanting her to come over. She was shocked, but she did what they said and walked over to them.

"Gabbi, I'm having a birthday party this weekend at my house. I was wondering if you would like to come. There won't be many people there, only some people that my mum forced me to invite and my basketball mates. She said I could invite 3 girls along, and I think I'd prefer you to any of the cheerleaders." Said Zeke, passing an invitation to her.

"Sure, I'd love to. What would you like for your birthday?" Replied Gabriella looking at the basketball shaped invitation.

"Anything, I don't mind. Maybe some thing to do with basketball. Anyway, I have to go. Basketball practice. Bye Gabbi" And with that, Zeke turned and walked away.

'Wow' thought Gabbi, my first ever invite to an invitation only party.

--

Days turned into weeks, summer was starting to turn into winter and Zeke's party was looming closer and closer. For the past 3 weeks, Gabbi had been sitting with Troy's group and was starting to get along with most people within it. She found herself laughing her head off at Chad's jokes, eating herself in weight with Zeke's delicious home-made food and staring at Troy's amazing bright blue eyes. Even though she'd deny it to anyone who would make a comment about it, she did in fact had an amazingly huge crush on Troy Bolten and what was even more surprising, was that he had a crush on her right back.

"Dude, just tell her that you have a crush on her," whispered Chad into Troy's ear, so that only Troy could hear.

"It will be weird. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Replied Troy, while gazing at Gabriella's dark brown curls.

"Ok man, but remember, it's your funeral!" replied Chad standing up and stretching his back. "Anyone wanna race me to the deserts?" He announced.

--

'Do I look pretty enough?' asked Gabriella staring at herself in her full length mirror. Tonight was the night of Zeke's party, and Gabbi wanted to look perfect. She really didn't want to mess things up tonight. Gabbi was wearing dark blue jeans with a t-shirt that said 'little miss prefect'. Her dark brown curls were out with a pretty red bow clasped on the side of her hair. She had pretty black ballet slippers and her grandmother's silver necklace.

"You look beautiful Gabriella," replied her mum.

As Troy walked into Zeke's familiar living room-now transformed into a disco room, he immediately started to look for Gabbi. He decided that enough was enough and he was going to tell her how he felt. As he walked through the disco mosh, he caught up with Zeke and Chad and forgot about Gabbi. Until, of course, it was time to cut the cake.

"Ok guys. Stop the music, time to cut my baby's cake!" Yelled Zeke's mother, carrying a huge cake in the shape of a basketball hoop.  
"Mum," replied Zeke looking embarrassed at being called baby.

Gabriella walked over to the table, where 30 or more people were standing around. This party wasn't working out as well as she expected. She spent most of her time sitting in the hammock, watching a game of Zeke's younger brothers playing one-on-one basketball match.

After the cake was distributed, Gabriella returned to her spot on the hammock. She was thinking about ringing up her mum asking her to pick her up from the party, when a tall figure stood behind her and placed their hands over Gabbi's eyes.

"Arrrrrrgh, who is it?" Screamed Gabbi, trying to pull the hands off her eyes.

"Guess," replied Troy in a high pitched voice.

Gabbi laughed while she tried to think who it was.

"Ummmmmm, Zeke?"

"Of course not, you silly carrot cake," Replied Troy, now in an even squeaker voice.

"Ha ha. I know who it is. Troy get you hands off me!" Squealed Gabbi, forcing Troy's hands onto the hammock.

"Ok, ok, I'll sit down," said Troy, sitting very close to Gabriella, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "I've got to tell you something"

"What is it Troy" Asked Gabbi, her eyes looking hopeful.

"Well. There's no easy way to say this but……" started Troy, looking down at his feet.

"But what?" replied Gabbi, confused at what he was going to say.

"Ever since I met you, I have liked you a lot and I was wondering if you felt the same way." Said Troy, exhausted from saying it very fast.

"To be honest Troy, I have liked you, but I've been to shy to say anything." Gabbi said looking at Troy's dark brown hair.

And as they both looked into each others eyes, they knew that this would be there first night of what would be there very long history.


End file.
